


Hand on the Trigger

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: glam_100, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy shivered.  He loved Adam's possessive streak</i>
</p><p>Written for PROMPT #006: YOU'D BE CALLING OUT MY NAME at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand on the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/46243.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 3 x 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ none  
>  _Author's note 1 :_ Um, yeah. So I was still stuck on the vampire prompt a bit apparently, and this came out. ;) Also, oops. Unbeta'd because of the late hour. I got caught up writing on my LBB and kinda forgot about fixing this up and posting it.  
>  _Author's note 2 :_ For masnds2, who was the first to guess the title on my last drabble (which has nothing to do with this drabble series, other than I promised a vamp!drabble to whoever got the reference) came from a Winnie the Pooh quote, and valress who was the first to give me the whole quote: _If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you._  
>  _Other (unrelated) responses to this prompt :_ [100 Minus 1 Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/311185)

"Don't even think about it, Tommy Joe," Adam said, arm slipping around Tommy's waist from behind, cool breath whispering across Tommy's skin as he spoke.

"Why not?" Tommy asked, eyeing the guy on the other side of the club.

Tall, dark, and blue-eyed. Just Tommy's type. He'd been flirting for the past several minutes and seemed undeterred by Adam's presence. Tommy had to smirk at that. If the dude had any clue what Adam was—what Tommy was too—he'd probably run in the other direction. Or maybe not. There were plenty of humans out there with a vampire kink.

*

"You're mine and I don't share," Adam said, licking a stripe up Tommy's neck before nipping at the claim on Tommy's throat.

Tommy shivered. He loved Adam's possessive streak. It was the reason he played these games, the reason he flirted with other men … and women. It got Adam hot. Made him territorial as fuck, too. And _that_ got Tommy hot … and fucked to within an inch of his unlife.

He felt the tension thrumming through Adam already. It wasn't going to take much more. Intent on tipping Adam over the edge, Tommy taunted, "Maybe I don't need your permission."

*

Adam palmed Tommy's dick. The guy across the club moved on.

" _Fuck_ ," Tommy moaned, head dropping back.

Arousal, possessiveness, and repressed violence rolled off Adam in waves.

Fingers threaded through Tommy's hair and Adam yanked his head to the side. Needle sharp fangs skimmed along his jugular.

"He might as well be my fucking doppelganger," Adam said against his ear. "You'd just end up calling my name while you ride his dick."

Tommy pressed his ass against Adam's erection. "Then make me ride yours."

Arm locked like steel around Tommy's waist, Adam pulled him into the shadows, growling, "My pleasure."


End file.
